The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros.
In the center of a vast planet known as Earth, there is a region, called the Mushroom World. Its center part is the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toadstool family, Peach and Alex, lived in Peach's Castle. But... Bowser attacked the fourth time. Along with the Super Koopa Seven, he made chaos in Mushroom Kingdom and other parts of Mushroom World. -Opening narration The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros., also known as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show 2, is a Mario-themed TV series similar to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. This includes more characters than the other TV series, like Drilldigs, Smacktuses, Boomerang Bros and Rosalina. Also, Power Paintbrush Productions are releasing The Adventures Of Super Mario Bros.: The Game, based off Mario's and Luigi's adventures. Plot In the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom, in its capital, Princess Peach and Prince Alex lived as a royal family. They lived in a big castle near a river. Next, in the Mushroom Kingdom Village, near Toad Town, there was Mario and Luigi's House, where Mario lived. Luigi transferred to Mario and Luigi's House, because his house is full of Boos and very frightening. From the writer's bible Welcome to Mushroom World, full of magic! Mario and Luigi lived in their house after Luigi transferred to Mushroom Kingdom. Then, they are ready for more fun in Mushroom Kingdom. Like going to Metropolis, watching the Goomba Games or making feasts. Next, Bowser escaped. Bowser blasted again to Mushroom World in his flying battle-wagon, the Battleship, and revealed the wildest and wackiest danger any Nintendo game world has ever faced: Koopalings. Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Ludwig von Koopa, Larry Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa. Now it was Bowser plus Bowser Jr. and seven Koopalings, and the peaceful Kingdom faced eight hundred times the pandemonium. Only Mario and Luigi beaten the pandemonium, sending them to Super Bowser's Castle. And the super mirthful adventures begun! Protagonists Mario Mario is one of the Mario Brothers. Good, thrutful, honest, inspiring and jumpy. He is the only brother to transform into Combined Power Mario and use Kintaro series attacks. He is younger and shorter than Luigi, but that great powers make him the one of Mushroom Kingdom's popular plumbers. Luigi Luigi is the older brother and a playmaker. In episode 1, Luigi lived in a large house full of Boos, but he transferred to Mushroom Kingdom. When he transferred, he lives in Mario and Luigi's House. He uses the Poltergust 5000 and Poltergust G-00 during fights. Toad Toad is a Mushroom-looking resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad was a referee for the Mushroom Kingdom Goomba Games. Toad helps Mario and Luigi in their adventures. Also, Toad is a technical member of the secret defence force. Other characters Antagonists Koopa Troop's bosses Koopa Troop's minions Other antagonists Episodes The show is divided to 3 seasons. Each episode has one or two songs. Season 1 Themes Plumber Rap Cover (S1 opening and ending) The cover of the original Plumber Rap is the Season 1's opening and ending song. It's sung by the guest stars of the show, Jerry Ferrara (as Mario) and Ben Stiller (as Luigi). Cast Members Main cast * Jerry Ferrara as Mario (replacing the late Captain Lou Albano respectively), * Ben Stiller as Luigi (replacing the late Danny Wells respectively), * Bailee Madison as Melanie and Princess Daisy, * Jen Taylor as Princess Peach, Rosalina, Pauline and Toadette, * Dusan Brown as Toad and Toadster, * Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi (high-pitched, kid-like voice), * Maurice LaMarche as Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong, * Rob Paulsen as Diddy Kong, * Christian Potenza as Indiana Joe, this time with a face looking similar to Toad's face, but with facial hairs, * Jim Cummings as Bowser, * Jeff Bennett as Bowser Jr. and Lemmy Koopa, * Dan Hennessey as Roy Koopa, * Jason Schwartzman as Morton Koopa Jr., * Will Ferrell as Larry Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa, * Zach Galifianakis as Iggy Koopa, * Kath Soucie as Wendy O. Koopa. Other cast * Jason Schwartzman as Joseph, the boss of M&L Plumbing Service (episode 2, 3), * Jordan Fry as Captain Toad (episode 12, 16), Gallery Trivia * Bowser uses his look from later Mario games. This is the second time in a television series. The first is in Super Mario Bros. + Trulli Tales.